


Спагетти

by ka_mai



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humour
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 18:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ka_mai/pseuds/ka_mai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hellsing Fest 05-14. Максвелл | Интегра. Неожиданная встреча в итальянском ресторане. "Тот факт, что я люблю спагетти, ещё ни о чём не говорит!"</p>
    </blockquote>





	Спагетти

**Author's Note:**

> Hellsing Fest 05-14. Максвелл | Интегра. Неожиданная встреча в итальянском ресторане. "Тот факт, что я люблю спагетти, ещё ни о чём не говорит!"

Великим людям позволены маленькие слабости, и чем величественнее человек, тем больше прихотей он может себе разрешить без ущерба для репутации.  
Энрико Максвелл, безусловно, считал себя великим достаточно, чтоб не скрывать свой отвратительный характер, носить неподобающий его сану роскошный хвост волос и иногда, вот именно такими, как сегодня, душными летними вечерами втайне выбираться из опостылевшего кабинета наружу, под сень благодатного Вечного Города. Прочь, прочь из Ватикана, где, казалось, сам воздух загустел от святости читаемых молитв - или от въедливого чада сжигаемых в соборах свечей. Прочь, прочь от надоевшей бумажной работы.  
И кстати, ведь правду говорят, что если сочетать грех с добродетелью, то это уже и не грех? Энрико Максвелл именно так и считал. Чревоугодие, подчинённое Умеренности, суть есть гурманство - и ничего нигде не сказано запрещающего про эту маленькую слабость. Да и как можно пренебрегать дарами этой богатой земли и творениями фантазии людской? Это уже будет Гордыня. Куда не ткнись - всюду опасности. Так что в данном случае спагетти - меньшее зло.  
Каково же было удивление главы 13 отдела специальных сил Ватикана, когда он, успешно сбежавший из своей вотчины, инкогнито прогулявшийся до любимой траттории и уже наматывающий на вилку исходящую ароматным паром пасту, заметил у двери в ресторанчик до боли знакомую фигуру.  
Интегра Хеллсинг, оказывается, тоже не чуралась маленьких прихотей в общем и прекрасной итальянской кухни в частности.  
Энрико пребывал в лиричном настроении - а в такие моменты ему всегда хотелось поехидничать. Поэтому он не стал прятаться за ближайшим фикусом из соображений секретности, а подозвал к себе официанта и попросил проводить новую посетительницу к его столику.  
\- Леди сэр Интеграл Фарбрук Уингейтс Хеллсинг, какая, право, неожиданная встреча! - радушно поприветствовал он девушку, делая вид, что его пребывание в данном месте совершенно нормально и оправдано. А то, что подчинённые считают, что начальник в поте лица трудится на благо Церкви, запершись в кабинете, это так, жарким римским маревом навеяло - да и кому какая, в общем-то, разница?  
\- Какими судьбами, Хеллсинг? - мило улыбаясь, спросил Максвелл, ничуть не смущаясь мрачного взгляда. Отодвигать ей стул, он, ясное дело, и не думал. Этим вон пусть её дворецкий занимается, а то что он зря шатается у входа, бдительным оком косясь на хозяйку и её негаданного визави...  
\- Максвелл, - невежливо прошипела Интегра и явно потянулась за своими сигариллами. Энрико обрадовался.  
\- Здесь нельзя курить, - с самой серьёзной миной на лице опечаленно заявил он, наслаждаясь легко читаемым в её чертах раздражением. - И всё-таки, я не ожидал, что и вы, леди, любительница...  
\- Тот факт, что я люблю спагетти, ещё ни о чём не говорит! - отрезала Интегра и уже было развернулась к двери, но Максвелл, почуявший, как рыбка из сети уходит, поспешил остановить девушку.  
\- Постойте, леди Хеллсинг. Неужели вы не можете на время забыть наши распри и просто насладиться великолепием местной кухни? - вкрадчиво пропел он, демонстративно поковырявшись в собственной тарелке. Аромат болоньезе всколыхнул тёплый воздух. Интегра заколебалась.  
\- Особо рекомендую спагетти с морепродуктами и острым миндальным соусом, - Максвелл мечтательно вздохнул. Интегра сглотнула.  
\- Или пасту по-сицилийски. Но, поведаю вам тайну, лучше всего шефу удаётся классика: болоньезе и спагетти с вином.  
Интегра села. Максвелл жестом подманил официанта.  
\- Или, может, леди предпочитает лазанью?  
"А если леди послезавтра не подпишет некий договор, то до конца жизни будет питаться через трубочку", - отстранённо подумал мужчина. Впрочем, настроение оставалось неизменно лиричным, и он только подбадривающе улыбнулся всё ещё настороженной, но явно проигрывающей голоду Интегре.  
Маленькие слабости торжествовали.

О, Энрико Максвелл многое о них знал. Например, он знал, что любые, даже самые невинные, прихоти могут обернуться против своего обладателя. И если шантажировать кого-либо любовью к спагетти - просто-напросто глупо, то, например, в открытую прислать леди Хеллсинг посылку с лучшими сортами настоящей итальянской пасты в подарок - это отличная затея. Пусть потрошат и проверяют на яды, а еретичка пусть кусает локти!  
В этой их Англии ведь такая отвратительная еда.


End file.
